Maelstorms Shinning Beauty
by The Storm Master 567
Summary: Mei gives herself to the hero of her country. Rated M for pure smut. (Complete)
**A/N: What's up to fanfiction readers? Here's Storm with another story but you might catch it's the same as the first chapter to my 'Naruto's Busty Ladies' story. That's because it is. I was thinking of just doing multiple lemon stories with each girl I want. I might go into a few lemon chapter stories but nothing really big. In 24 hours I will be taking down 'Naruto's Busty Ladies'. Sorry to those who liked that but it's my decision to do so.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **A Kage and Fox**

Naruto Uzumaki was bed-ridden at the moment. Why one would ask? Well…it all started about a month or so ago. His perverted Godfather, Jiraiya, had sent him on a mission to help the civil war in the land of water, Kirigakure, where the current Mizukage was killing all bloodline users.

When the last Uzumaki arrived he was greeted to the rebel leader, Mei Terumi. The woman was such a beauty and because of being with Jiraiya for a year and a half he's gotten a little more attentive to the woman figure. When all was said and done he learned the former Mizukage was like him, a Jinjuruki. Knowing he was going to fight another one like him made him a little hesitant but ultimately fought the man head on.

The battle waged for a few hours as Naruto used every jutsu, tactic, anything he could throw at him that he learned for the past year. In the end he stood victorious over the downed leader who looked up to Naruto with a smile of all things. Before he died he said 'Thank you' which plagued the teen's mind for the past three days he's been cooped up in the hospital.

"Why did he thank me?" Naruto asked himself for the umpteenth time. Again, he got no answer as he tried to understand. "Agh!" He shouted in frustration. "What did he mean by that?" He asked himself, furiously scratching his head.

Too deep in his mind he was that he didn't hear the door open or someone entering until he heard a melodious giggle. "Fufu. You seem to be having fun, Naruto-kun." The feminine voice teased in a soft yet seductive tone.

Hearing the familiar voice, Naruto quickly stopped his antics and turned to greet the woman with an embarrassed blush. "Heheh. Sorry, Mizukage-sama." He apologized to the woman.

"Now, now." The leader of water said, her high-heels clacking against the floor as she strutted her way to the hero of water. "I think I told you to call me Mei-chan, Na~ru~to-kun." She purred out his name with a smirk gracing her angelic face at seeing him sputter.

"A-Ah-Ah! S-Sorry…Mei-chan." He said with his foxlike grin replacing his embarrassment. Since his eyes were closed he didn't notice the red on Mei's face as she looked at his smile. The teen was very desirable for the woman. It wasn't because of his power or anything like that, it was because of his kindness, generosity, selflessness, and determination that made her and anyone else drawn to the blonde warrior.

"Hey, you okay Mei-chan?" The concerned voice of her crush called out. Looking back to the blonde hottie she could see the genuine concern laced in his eyes. Seeing such eyes directed at her made her blush even harder.

Quickly looking away, to hide her face, Mei responded. "I-I'm fine, Naruto-kun." She said in a meek voice that she hated instantly. 'I'm a Kage! Not some schoolgirl!' She berated herself. She never noticed Naruto now checking her out.

Naruto looked at the angelic woman with a large blush as he drank her entire form in. At the age of 32 Mei was drop dead gorgeous! She stood at 5'7, green eyes, large DD-breast, ankle-length auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and four bangs framing her face. Two bangs were a little short, with one covering her right eye, with the other two crossed each other just above her voluptuous breasts.

She wore a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that fell just below her knees. The dress only covered up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her chest, showing more of her lovely skin. Underneath the shirt she wore a mesh armour that covered slightly more of her body than her dress. She's also wearing a skirt the same color as her dress and, underneath that, mesh leggings reaching over her knees. Her attire ended with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards that hid her lovely flesh.

She was absolutely ravishing! He, along with every man, would do anything to be with her. 'But…what would she want with a guy like me?' He thought to himself in slight pity. Because of his childhood he never really expected much from the female sex so he didn't keep his hopes up for any girls liking him. 'Not like before.' He thought of his ex-crush, Sakura, as she only had eyes for the traitor that almost killed him for trying to bring him back from a guy who was just using him to continue his sick, demented, experiments on humans.

"Mei-chan," He grabbed her attention. "You know you don't have to keep visiting me. I'm fine by myself." He whispered the last part but Mei still heard it. The auburn beauty looked at the troubled teen with sad eyes. During the months he helped them he opened up enough to tell her about his childhood. She cried for him after he finished, she couldn't believe people would do such things to a child.

"Its fine, Naruto-kun. In fact I like spending time with you." She informed with pink dusting her cheeks. The blonde looked at the powerful woman in surprise to what he just heard. She actually wanted to spend time with him? He thought she spent those few months talking to him as a way to help their chances of winning by knowing his powers. He was relieved to finally hear it was her choice to spend it with him.

With a genuine smile, not his fake one he always wore, he whispered. "Thank you Mei-chan. That means so much to me." Mei only nodded with a smile of her own. The changed the topic to a lighter note. Mei talked about how she was appointed the Mizukage and how strenuous it was but considering how hard they fought it was all worth it. Naruto fully agreed to that and commented how the people and village would prosper with her as the leader.

They talked for hours on end, neither even bothered to keep track of time, until Naruto finally noticed the setting sun. With a sigh he turned back to Mei. "It's pretty late, guess you have to leave before the nurse comes in." He said with a sad smile.

Mei only gave him a smirk. "I think that rule doesn't apply to the Kage, Naruto-kun." She teased lightly. "Besides…I don't want to go." She spoke with a hushed voice, a look of longing appeared in her green eyes.

"W-Why?" He asked in surprise to the look. Naruto watched as a sly smirk appeared on her face as she slowly crawled her way to him. He didn't know why but sweat began to form as he watched the woman sexily stalk him. Naruto felt like he was prey to a sexy lioness that was looking for some food. The way she moved gave him teasing peeks at her generous cleavage, making his little buddy twitch a little.

Once in front of the man who had her heart she spoke in a sultry, seductive, voice. "Because, I actually like you very much Naruto." She announced. Taking his shocked feature she couldn't help but giggle. He was so cute flustered. "Don't be so surprised. You saved my country, my people, and even myself. How could I not fall for someone so courageous, strong, and kind-hearted?" She asked with a slight pout at the end. "Maybe…you don't like me?" She asked.

Naruto freaked out a little. Waving his arms around, he responded frantically. "NO! NO! I like you too Mei-chan!" He shouted with a massive blush. "You're the most amazing woman I've ever meet! I would be crazy not to fall for you!" Naruto, realizing what he said, quickly covered his mouth.

Mei's lone eye widened at the admission. She's been called beautiful before but from Naruto it felt all the more special. With loving eyes she wrapped her arms around his neck, making sure to thrust her large breasts into his chest. "Thank you Naruto." With great boldness, she captured the blonde's lips in a heated kiss. She quickly took advantage of his opened mouth and played with his tongue.

The blonde hero was in total shock as he felt Mei's tongue duel with his. He never expected the beauty to actually kiss him, and what a kiss it was. His mind was blown away from the intensity and he could only ride along. Returning the kiss, he used what limited knowledge he had and swirled his tongue against hers. Hands now planted firmly on her womanly curves, trailing up and down her sides.

Mei was over the moon in happiness once Naruto returned her affections. While this was her first time kissing someone she was in ecstasy as his hands roamed her body. She ran her delicate hands through his blonde locks, loving the silk texture of it. Minutes of heavy make-out lead to Mei deciding to slowly grind her lower lips against the studs legs.

Naruto moaned in the gorgeous woman's mouth as the feeling of her delicious body against his own caused him to feel fuzzy. Leaving the kiss to breath, saliva connecting them, Naruto moaned loudly against the ministrations. "M-M-Mei-chan!"

The woman smirked as she took great pride in the fact she had this effect on him. Trailing kisses down his jaw she landed on his collarbone and began to suck and lick his exposed neck. "M-Mei-chan, it feels so good! K-Keep going!" He pleaded between heavy breaths. The nine-tails contained could do nothing in such a situation.

Stopping her kisses she looked up to him with a playful pout. "Don't let me do everything Naruto-kun." Grabbing his left hand, that stopped its moving, and placed it firmly on her bountiful tits. "Ah! Yes!" Mei moaned in pleasure as Naruto began to lightly rub her tits after helping him moving his hands in a circular motion. He took control of his hand and began to press a little harder into her bosom, getting a pleased moan from the busty Kage. Seeing that he was doing well, he continued rubbing and enjoying her soft kisses on his neck.

"S-So soft." Naruto whispered in amassment. This was the first time he's ever touched a woman like this and he was quickly becoming addicted. In a bold move Naruto's hands grasped the edges of her dress and slowly slid it down her sexy skin. "Ah!" Mei moaned in pleasurable surprise when Naruto touched her directly. "H-How bold of you~." She purred throatily. The teen only nodded with a shy blush. He was glade she wasn't mad that he was taking over. 'I guess reading those books pervy sage wrote was right.' He mused in his head.

"Y-You're just so…beautiful Mei-chan." He said in a shy voice. Hands still slowly brining the shirt down until it reached just above the swell of her breasts. Looking up to the sexy woman, asking for permission, she nodded. With a deep breath he pulled the dress all the way past her giant breasts that flung out to his face. Blue eyes widened in arousal and shock as they feasted upon the creamy flesh. The small, pink, nubs in front were hard, sticking straight out to his mouth. Absentmindedly he licked his lips, hoping to have a taste of such a heavenly looking thing.

"Fufu." The Mizukage giggle hotly. Her blush grew as she felt the prick underneath her harden, pushing right into her quickly watering cunt. "You can suck them if you want." She said, looking at the man with lust filled eyes. "I know you like them. I've seen you staring at them before." She whispered seductively, lightly nibbling on his earlobe.

Naruto blushed in embarrassment, knowing he was caught leering at her sinful body. "S-Sorry." He was going to say more but was quickly shit up by Mei capturing him in another dizzying kiss. Now used to the feeling, Naruto instantly fell into his lust and quickly dominated the battle. She put up some resistance but he ultimately pushed her tongue back and tasted her mouth. Feeling a little dizzy after kissing for two minutes while slowly grinding his erection in her lower mound. "Heh." Naruto chuckled a little, proud of himself as he stared at the Mizukage's blissful expression. "I guess…I can be a little more forceful." He whispered huskily.

Mouth descended upon her left tit and greedily sucked it, licking around the areola while his left hand massaged her right tit. The auburn cougar moaned loudly at Naruto's ministrations. "A-Ah! N-Naruto! S-Suck me! Y-Y-You're m-making me-huff-so hot!" She gasped in pleasure at the combined sensation of his mouth and hands on her bosom while he was slowly rubbing himself into her soaked cunt. Her mind was becoming hazy at the assault that lasted for five minute. He sucked, pinched, and pulled her nipples with great vigor as the busty woman withered on the man. Eyes shot up and head flung hand when she felt Naruto's hand leave her tit and lightly touch her unused pussy. "N-N-Naruto! I-I-I'm cumming!" She squealed out, her body rocking against his manly hand.

Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth left the screaming woman's milk jug. The blonde never expected her to um like this, his hand quickly becoming soaked in her female cum. He could only watch in amazement as her orgasm didn't end for one whole minute, her body shaking and thrusting against his rutting cock. Once she finally flopped against his chest, breathing heavily, he retracted his hand. Large amount of liquid stained his digits as he stared at his warm hand. "W-Wow." He whispered. Not knowing why, he brought the hand to his face, inhaling the womanly scent that made his cock throb against the soaked panties.

Without thinking he brought his hand to his mouth, taste buds springing to life at the new wonderful taste. Already, he could tell this would be his favorite drink forever. "Hmm. S-So-So tasty…Mei-chan." Naruto whispered in unrestrained lust.

"Huff, huff." Mei was panting against the blonde's strong neck, inhaling his scent, as she could feel her mind slowly coming back. Slowly Mei began to rub her lower half against Naruto's bulge, her blush atomic as his hands roamed her body. "I-I-I want to make you feel good…Naruto-kun." She whispered in a seductive voice, feeling his skin shiver under her lusty voice.

"W-Wh-What are you gonna' do?" He asked between shaky breaths. The woman answered with a sly smirk and wink. Pecking his lips she trailed her entire body against his skin, making sure her hard nipples scraped against his hot skin. Finally getting between his legs she could see the large bulge proudly twitching in her face. "W-Woah!" She breathed in wonder as she looked at the outline of his trousers. "M-M-Mei?" Hearing her name she looked at the blond man looking at her with longing eyes. Sending him another seductive smirk she wrapped her hands around his pants and boxers. "Let's get a look." With a harsh tug of his pants she liberated his cock from it's confides. "Iya!" She yelped, however, as the massive man meat hit her straight in the face, leaving a little pre-cum on her left cheek. She didn't mind though as she stared at this monstrous prick in shock and desire.

Mei's green eyes burned in lust as she leered at the giant man-meat. 'W-What the fuck?!' She thought in quivering lust. She had never seen a man's penis before but she knew his member was extraordinary, even by male standards. She estimated it to be eleven or twelve inches and three inches thick. The woman knew she couldn't even wrap her hand around it, the beast was so thick. It continued to bob in front of her, asking to be licked.

Naruto was blushing a very healthy red as he just stared at Mei, staring at his member. "M-M-Mei-chan." He called out to the woman shyly. "S-S-Stop staring so hard, you're makin' me embarrassed, dattebayo." He said his signature catch phrase. Mei, hearing his voice, looked up to him with lust and spoke in a very sensual voice.

"You're so giant Naruto-kun." She purred. Both hands slowly stroking the monster cock up and down her delicate fingers. Looking back at the throbbing head she became a little nervous, it looked much too big to be inside her. 'I-I-If this goes inside me…I'll be his woman.' That was all it took for Mei to stop her strokes. Slowly, she stuck her tongue out and softly laid the appendage on the meat. Hearing the groan she knew he liked it so she slowly licked her way up to his leaking head, tasting the pre-jizz. Stopping at the top she slowly brought the head into her mouth.

"A-Ah!" Naruto groaned in pleasure and shock. This was like nothing he's ever felt before. It was so amazing, her mouth, it was so wet and hot as her lips and tongue slowly swirled its way around the engorged head. Looking down to the busty auburn haired woman he blushed at this amazing sight. Mei looked so beautiful with her pouty lips around his cock. "F-F-Fuck!" Naruto moaned louder as she took in three more inches. Her head bobbed up and down, slowly getting more inside with each bob, as she lewdly sucked on the delicious rod. Saliva trailed passed her lips, running down the side of his veiny-member.

Green eyes stared into blue as she continued to bob her head up and down at a steady pace. She swirled her tongue around his head while bobbing, enjoying his moans and groans as she engulfed him. The massive man-meat throbbed down her throat making her gag a little while small amounts of tears ran down her flawless face. Slowly brining her mouth back, tongue licking the shaft all the while, she popped it out with a loud pop resonating through the room. "You're so delicious Naruto-kun. I feel like I'm going to be addictive to your penis's taste." She said wantonly.

Naruto's blush only grew at the words she used. They turned him on like nothing before and he couldn't help but want her mouth back around his girth. "M-Mei-chan…put it back in." The blonde grunted as Mei trailed her finger up and down his slick cock. "Why? Does it feel good? Do you like it when I suck your cock? Do you want to cum inside my mouth?" She asked sultry, batting her eyes at him.

Not being able to take it anymore, the woman antagonizing him, he yelled out. "Yes! Yes I want you to stick my cock back in your tight throat! It's unbelievably tight and hot! I want to pour my cum down your hot throat!" In a crazed fashion he demanded. Mei's blush took an atomic turn at his demand. This new Naruto, the demanding tone, and lust filled voice made her neither regions moisten up. A thin trail of liquid dripped down to the floor beneath. Listening she took his member back in, her face hitting his pubic hair. Using what little knowledge she had, Mei tightened her throat around his prick as she bobbed back up, slowly. Apparently, the speed was not enough for Naruto.

Feeling his two strong, manly, hands on either side of her head, Mei was not prepared when Naruto jammed her head back down to his pelvis. Wide eyes watered at the sudden roughness but Naruto didn't seem to see or care. Hands still holding her silky hair, brought her head back before thrusting his pelvis straight up. Mei's mind was in a total fog of lust as she felt her lover begin to face-fuck her at a rapid pace. His throbbing prick effectively raping her mouth and throat. All she could only ride it out and moan around his thundering rod.

Naruto was too into the pleasure to realize that Mei had her hands resting on his thighs. Eyes closed and face scrunched in ecstasy. 'S-S-So good! No wonder Pervy Sage is so obsessed with this!' He came to the realization why his master liked women. He could feel his mushroom head hitting the back of her throat, which was as hot and tight as the rest of her mouth. It was becoming too much for the blonde as he continued his deep face-fucking of the busty Mizukage as he felt himself twitch and grow. "M-M-Mei-chan!" He groaned out, hunching over a little. "I-I-I'm gonna' cum!" He yelled out, eyes rolling up a little.

Mei heard him and only held herself closer, her mouth dick deep and held his pelvis there, constricting her muscles around the hot member face-fucking her. "AHHH!" The roar was the only thing that alerted Mei to the giant blasts of jizz that shot straight into her stomach. Eyes widened in amazement at the sheer size and amount of cum this man sprayed in her. 'Ahh! So delicious!' Mei thought happily, drinking all the cum as she could. Moving her head up and down, getting more to come out and for her to savor. It was quickly becoming her favorite drink period. 'I-I-It's still cumming!?' She thought in amazement as his massive load lasted for about ninety seconds. Not being able to hold anymore, some dribbled down her mouth, covering her bosom, dripping between her generous cleavage.

After several thick ropes spurted into her throat and tits, Naruto let go and slumped down to the hospital bed in a huff. "Ah!" He heard the slight yelp from his lover and saw Mei get blasted by another way of cum that spurted out, covering her mouth in thick sperm. Mei was in heat at the amount that stained her body and what she ate. Slowly, she rubbed her fingers, smearing his cum in her creamy skin. What she didn't rub she brought it to her mouth and greedily sucked. "Mhhh!" She moaned at the amazing taste.

The Uzumaki looked at the hottest sight he'd ever seen with wide eyes. She was actually licking his cum off herself! This was something he'd read in one of those books and it was actually happening to him. "Ahh!" Naruto saw Mei looking at him with dreamy eyes, her lips having small amounts of cum, slowly licking her lips at him. "You came so much, my love." She moaned hotly as she rubbed her slightly bloated stomach. "I think I might get pregnant because of it." She teased. Her blush returned when the erect member was back alive, twitching, in her face.

Seeing Mei lick his cum off, coupled with what she just said, Naruto couldn't stop himself from getting up, ignoring his slight pain, and pushed the cougar against the wall. Not wasting any more time, he ripped her dress, fish-net, and pants off while Mei took her shoes off and tossed them across the room where her bra, and ripped clothing rested.

"Huff, huff." Mei huffed in lust as she could feel her panties moistening. Sending him a sly smirk she pushed herself into his chest, slightly shivering at his strong build, then kissed her way to his ear and whispered in a low, sultry, tone. "Why don't you take off my last clothing?"

Nothing came from the blonde's mouth anymore. Kneeling down he was face to face with her wet underwear. His prize just behind such a flimsy piece of cloth. Slowly brining his hands up her sensitive skin, loving her quiver and whimpers, grabbed the panties and slowly slid them down, getting an eye full of her delicious wet mound. It was so pink, twitching, and wet with her juice dripping onto her garment as it fell to the ground in a wet slap.

Mei blushed as this man stared at her mound for what seemed like forever. "S-S-Stop, Naruto-kun~. You're staring…it's embarrassing." Mei whined girlishly. Naruto, hearing this, looked up to her with loving eyes that made her heart melt.

"You never have to be embarrassed with me, Mei-chan. I think you look very beautiful like this." He told her honestly. Mei slightly teared up at his words. Without saying another word she pounced, tackling her to the ground and kissed him with great passion. Naruto, while shocked, returned the kiss with equal force and passion. His mind becoming losing itself to his lust for the woman on top of him. Her breasts were squished against him, her perky nipples rubbing his chest. Hands, having a mind of their own, grabbed her bountiful tush and squeezed. The woman moaned in the kiss as Naruto continued to rub her ass and swapping spit.

Edning the kiss, getting a cute pout from Naruto, which she had to stop herself from screaming 'cute', she spoke softly. "Please, please Naruto, take me. Make me your woman." She beseeched her future man.

Her demand froze his mind. 'I-I-I-I am…gulp…going to have s-s-s-sex with M-Mei-chan?!' He thought with shock and happiness. "R-R-Really? B-B-But you know I'm a jinjuriki. I have a tough life and I don't want you too-MHHH!" His rant was stopped when Mei captured his lips in a steamy kiss. Mei transferred all her love, desire, and need for this man through her lips.

Lifting up a little she spoke with upmost love and affection. "I don't care about that. You proved to me that you're kind, strong, and brave man who I would feel honored to be with." Naruto teared up a little at that. He never felt he would ever be this lucky. Wrapping her in a hug he buried his head in her hair, taking in her scent, and spoke in a shaky voice. "T-Thank you, Mei-chan." He kissed her cheek softly before looking back into her eyes.

Mei, nodding, lifted her entire body up and slowly strutted her way to the bed, loving the gasp she heard from her lover and savior. Reaching the bed she sat her plump, tight, ass on the white sheets. She set herself in a seductive pose, hands resting on her thighs, hair completely undone, reaching her toned legs, and looking at Naruto with dark eyes. "Naruto-kun." She purred in the sultriest voice ever heard. "Come here. Please claim your Mei-chan." She pleaded.

Naruto didn't even hesitate to be right on her. Arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close, and kissing her lips heavily. The teens tongue bypassing her shut lips and quickly claimed her mouth as his own while placing himself right near her wet, twitching, cunt lips. The need to breathe becoming too great, Naruto let her go, saliva attaching them, and looked down to where they were to be connected. "Are you sure?" He asked, making sure she was absolutely sure he was the one she wanted.

Mei's nod was the only thing he needed as confirmation. Nodding to himself Naruto lined his cock up and slowly pushed himself in. His large head dipped in and he almost exploded at that. Just entering her an inch made him want to explode into the wonderful Kage's body. Gritting his teeth he continued to push in, inch by inch, until he felt a barrier. Not really knowing what it is he pulled her hips to him while he meet her womanly hips in a thrust. Mei let out a loud, pained, cry making Naruto stop. Looking down he saw blood pouring from where they were connected. "Y-Y-Y-You're a virgin?!" He almost yelled out.

Mei nodded with teary eyes. "Y-Y-Yes. P-P-People think I'm a whore because I-I-I have a flirty attitude…but-but I-I've been sa-ah-saving myself for the right person." She moaned out, looking at him when she said 'right person'. Hearing those words made Naruto's heart soar in joy. "Mei-chan." He said her name softly. Lowering himself to his lover he kissed her gently, trying to ease the pain, while staying still. Leaving her lips Naruto kissed away all the tears that ran down her lovely face, enjoying Mei's little moans when he licked her neck and ear.

The new lovers stayed like this, Naruto kissing the pain away with Mei enjoying his ministrations, until she was finally accustomed to his size. "N-Naru-kun." She moaned his name hotly. She began to lightly buck her hips against him. "I-I'm ready. Make love to me." She pleaded.

Not one to let others down he gently smiled while nodding softly. "Hai." With that he slowly pulled himself out, feeling every nerve in her tight canal, until just his cock's head was inside. With a little force he brought himself back in, making Mei moan as her body rocked with the thrust. "Ah!" The Kage moaned heavily as his thrusts kept slow and deep, hitting new and wonderful places she never knew existed.

Roaming hands memorized their partners' bodies. Mei's hands were wrapped around his strong back, keeping him as close as possible. Naruto's hands were busy moving up and down her curvy body until they reached her delicious milk-jugs. Lifting his chest from hers he firmly gripped both tits. Her moans only reinforced that he was doing a good job at pleasing her even if it was his first time too.

"A-Ah fuck!" Mei shouted as the hot feeling of Naruto mauling her tits intensified when he twisted and pulled her hard nub. "G-God! Y-You're making me so wet!" She panted with sultry eyes.

"A-Ah!" Naruto moaned, turned on by her words and voice, as he kept thundering his hot rod inside her soaked twat. "M-Mei-chan you're so tight! I'm gonna' get addicted!" He growled softly. Watching her tits bounce against his hands he let one go and instantly inhaled it, sucking and licking the pink nub harshly. The sweet taste of her tit was enhanced by the sweat that accumulated from their harsh coupling. "Yes! Suck my tits!" Mei shouted out, holding his head closer to her soaked teat. The sound of slapping wet flesh, bed rocking, heavy moans, and grunts filled the room as the dirty sounds only fueled Naruto's thrust.

Groaning huskily Naruto sank his teeth into the sweaty nipple and tugged upwards. Letting the nub go, watching it bounce in place with her other flopping tit. Not letting her speak, he grabbed her hips and pulled her up in a lotus position. Mei draped her arms around her man's shoulders and looked at him with hungry eyes. Auburn locks framing her face in a disheveled mess, making her even sexier. His lover brought him in a deep kiss while she bounced her plump bottom off his rising tower.

"Yes!" Mei moaned in the kiss. "Fuck me…don't stop…fucking me!" She pleaded between breaths. Needing air, she left tongue and moaned loudly.

"Ug! Ug Mei-chan! You like my cock don't you!?" Naruto grunted out, pulling her hips down mid-bounce while fucking up. The busty Kage's body fit perfectly against his. Her cunt walls tightening around his meat stick, smothering it in its heat a delicious fluid.

"Y-Yes! I love it! I love your cock!" Mei muttered out, her breath haggard, as she bounced her plush ass on his prick. Her spine shuttered as his strong hands rubbed her body all over, memorizing all her curves and crevices while she bounced roughly on his ploughing tower. Naruto moved one hand to her luscious tit while his other migrated down to her rippling ass. Loving the feel of her bottom flesh, he lightly smacked it. The reaction from the busty Kage surprised him as her velvet walls tightened around his rock hard member.

"He-Hehe." Naruto chuckled huskily. His voice, combined with his soft slaps, sent shivers down her spine. "So, Mei-hime loves to be punished huh?" Naruto asked with a cheeky grin. The blond took the slight nod, barely seen through her constantly bobbing head, as a yes. Raising his hand higher he let his hand smack her ass louder. The room resounded with a loud smack and Mei's pleasurable shout. "F-Fuck!" She shouted out, her cunt walls tightening around his thrusting cock, effectively covering his member in her female cum. Blushing furiously she tucked her head in his neck and shook in overwhelming pleasure.

Naruto was amazed through all this. The fiery red head was an animal as her velvet walls clung into his rumbling cock like a vice. Her lovely white breasts bounced wildly in his face, teasing him. Naruto's lips swooped in and lewdly sucked on the aroused nipple. His grip on her rutting hips tightened as he thrusted up, messing up the rhythm she had and began fucking her at his own speed. "F-Fuck! Your pussy's so tight!" Naruto moaned through her milk jug. The bouncing Kage's gargled moans told him she liked what he was doing.

Mei was in a new world as her new lover was pounding into her used to be virgin walls. Her mind had went blank and could only focus on the amazing feeling she was introduced to. Nothing mattered to her, not her nation, not her responsibilities, nothing matter except this godly man currently fucking her into a coma. "Y-Yes! Fuck me Naruto! Fuck me you magnificent stud!" She moaned wantonly, her harsh screams intensified when he bit into her hard nub. "Iya!" Mei shouted in surprise when she found herself lifted off his prick and thrown to the white sheets. Feeling lonely and wanting his cock she looked back to see him already rubbing his twitching rod against her gushing twat. Before she could demand he thrust back in, Naruto had grabbed her silky long hair and pulled her up to his chest. Effectively causing her large tits to jut out and bounce around as he soon drilled into her at an inhuman pace. "F-F-Fuck Yes!" Mei let out an unearthly shout at the new animal pace.

"Ug! I-I can't hold back anymore Mei-chan!" Naruto grunted out, holding her delicious body close to his own. His unused hand soon found themselves slapping her erotically jiggling bosom. Her tight walls convulsed around his veiny member. "I'm gonna' fuck you now! I'm gonna' make you mine and mine alone!" He growled huskily, his mind now set in animalistic lust for the moaning red head bouncing against his hips.

"AHH! Your cock is so hot!" Mei screamed, loving this dominating Naruto currently slapping her sweaty tits and occasionally tweaking her hard nubs. "YES!" Naruto shouted out, hips turning into a blur he fucked her hips so fast. "Your mine you slutty Kage! Moan! Moan out your delight like the fucking slut you are!" Naruto's eyes were dark with lust as he pushed Mei into the bed. He quickly loamed over her body and pile-drived into her twitching, hot, cunt lips.

"Y-Yes! I'm only your Naruto-kun!" Mei shouted out, too drunk on lust to be embarrassed about the fact she was being screwed in a public place. "Fuck me! Fuck your horse dick up my cunt walls! Ruin me! Make my entire body only capable of being pleased by your glorious cock!" Her screams only made him harder and hotter for the lewdly moaning busty red head.

The inhuman rutting continued like this for hours. Naruto continued to switch his speeds and angles, making her squeal in orgasmic bliss as her velvet walls tried to milk him for his dick-milk. Whenever he felt like cumming, he would bite into her creamy skin, leaving red marks that signified her being his property. After feeling her cum for the seventh or eigth time, the blonde couldn't hold it. "I-I'M CUMMING! TAKE IT YOU FUCKING WHORE!" He roared out.

Mei's eyes were effectively rolled to the back of her head. By now her body was covered in sweat and the room stunk in their combined spunk scent. "YES!" Mei finally gurgled out. "FILL THIS DIRTY BITCH WITH YOUR CREAMY WHITE DICK-MILK! STAIN ME WITH YOU MAN-MILK! NARUTO-KUNNNN!" She shouted out, walls clamping onto his thundering rod. Her juice squirting all over him, made him lose all control over the held climax he stored for the last ten rounds. With a loud roar from both lovers, they coated one another with cum.

Naruto's body shook with bliss as he could feel every muscle on his lovers walls cling to him. Her tight walls were like a vacuum as she sucked up all the cum spurting out of his mushroom head. His sweaty body collapsed on her lovely back as he continued to fill his lover with all his baby milk. The blond didn't ever want to leave the warm embrace of the busty Kage's twitching velvet walls.

Mei was seeing white when Naruto's seed had finally breached her womb. She could feel every plus of his member currently coating her baby walls. Her loud voice was now horse from the constant moaning and groaning she could barely feel her voice and throat. She felt happiness when she felt her lover's strong body on top of her own. "Yes." Mei let out a content sigh as she felt both climax's wash out from their combined sex. "You filled me up so much, my love. I think I might get pregnant." She giggled lightly.

Naruto chuckled huskily, his warm breath sending pleasant shivers down her spine. The blonde lover kissed her neck softly, marveling how her skin had taken all his punishment. "I wouldn't mind that one bit. To have a baby with such a beauty would make life all the more special." His sweet words caused her to suddenly move around and bring him into a loving kiss.

Taken by surprise all he could do was let her have this moment. Her slender arms securely wrapped around his body, not wanting to let him go. Something he didn't want either. Needing air, Mei left his lips, saliva connecting them, and looked at him with watery eyes. "M-Mei-chan." Before he could ask if she was alright she gave him a light kiss. "I love you Naruto. I love you so much." She spoke with upmost love and passion it stunned the Kyuubi holder.

The whiskered teen looked at his lover in pleasant shock. 'I love you' were the three words he had always wanted to hear for his entire life. Never knowing parents love he never had the pleasure of those words reaching his ears. To hear them from the woman who shared her virginity with his, made his heart swell in happiness. "I love you too Mei-chan." He brought the lovely Kage in a hug.

Mei smiled softly as she stroked his silk hair lovingly. Both smiles radiated through the room as they held one another. Never letting go even when Naruto covered their slick bodies in the blanket and slipped into a peaceful slumber.

 **END!**


End file.
